Strawberry Poptarts
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Sequel to Kurama Hunger Lack of Kitchen Skills EQUALS ? -Summary Inside-
1. Movie Planning

MissTuffcy: At the time that I started writing this, I was nibbling on a poptart. Hah. This can actually stand on its own without reading the other story but this is kind of like a response to it. It was also influenced by my reviewers o..o I swear I never thought of that. Hint hint. These chapters will be short.

Summary: Sequel to_ Kurama + Hunger + Lack of Kitchen Skills = ? _Takes up after the last scene of K+H+LOKS=? When Kurama calls Yusuke and asks him if he delivers. I can't give much of a summary because the story itself is supposed to be a surprise.

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warning: Language, Food Mutilation, Shonen-ai, fluff, HK, YK

00

Strawberry Poptarts

Movie Planning

00

Kurama groaned as he pulled himself up off the couch to answer the door. He opened it and he smiled in glee. "Oh, Yusuke! Finally!" He literally jumped on Yusuke and hugged him tightly. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Uhhh..."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Kurama growled, snatching the bag from Yusuke. Yusuke blinked in confusion and watched Kurama make his way to the table. "Thank you by the way.." Yusuke followed the fox demon into the kitchen. He watched as Kurama pulled out all the chicken, white rice, sushi and the sauce dip, and chicken flavored noodles from the bag. Kurama squealed and sat down after pulling the chop sticks from the bag. He sat down with the big box of noodles and licked his lips. "Itaidekimasu!" He said before quickly digging into the noodles.

"Uhh, 'Rama?"

Kurama looked up innocently from the box and stared at Yusuke. He licked his lips slowly. "Yes?"

"Umm..."

"Oh, did you want some too?" Kurama asked sheepishly. Yusuke laughed.

"That's alright, foxy." Yusuke snickered and sat down across from Kurama. Yusuke watched the fox stuff his face with each food like he'd never eaten anything before. Kurama looked up from his finished noodle box to Yusuke who was staring at him dreamily. Kurama blushed lightly. He picked up a piece of sushi, dipped it in the sauce and then held it up to Yusuke's lips. Yusuke blinked slowly before grinning and taking the sushi in his mouth.

For the rest of his meal, Kurama switched from feeding himself to feeding Yusuke. "'Rama, you wanna go out for a movie with me?" Kurama swallowed the piece of chicken in his mouth and nodded. Yusuke grinned. "Right now, Kuwa and some of our friends from school were hitting the arcade. Wanna come with until we go to that movie?" Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly. He nodded a moment later.

"I have nothing else productive to do today. I guess I can let loose and have a little fun." Kurama said with a small grin. Yusuke chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Review please :D<em>


	2. In Which Kurama is Mistaken For A Girl

MissTuffcy: I think this story just turned into a bunch of one-shots that are connected lol.

Summary: Sequel to_Kurama + Hunger + Lack of Kitchen Skills = ?_Takes up after the last scene of K+H+LOKS=? When Kurama calls Yusuke and asks him if he delivers. I can't give much of a summary because the story itself is supposed to be a surprise.

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warning: Language, Food Mutilation, Shonen-ai, fluff, HK, YK

00

Strawberry Poptarts

In Which Kurama is Mistaken For a Girl

00

After he had finished gorging himself with the food Yusuke had delivered, Kurama took a short 30minute nap before he and Yusuke set off for the Arcade. Yusuke and Kurama walked into the Arcade and Kurama's eyes widened slightly at all the glowing lights. He blinked; He was a bit dizzy from all the different colors. "You okay Rama?" Kurama nodded. "Hey, there is Kuwa and the others!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist and tugged him over to the others. "Yo Kuwa!"

"Hey Urameshi, Kurama," Kuwabara grinned at the two. Kurama continued to look around, totally ignoring the two chattering boys. He turned his attention to the four staring at him. He frowned as each blushed at being caught staring.

"'Rama, come play this one with me," Yusuke said, pulling Kurama from his staring match with the four boys. Yusuke pulled him along to a shooting game. Kurama held the plastic orange gun and looked at it in confusion.

"What do I do with this thing?" He asked. Yusuke chuckled. He stood behind Kurama and helped Kurama hold the gun correctly.

"Like this," He said into Kurama's ear who blushed hotly. "And then," yusuke continued. "You just pull the trigger," Yusuke squeezed Kurama's finger for him and the gun jerked backwards slightly and the zombie on the screen dropped dead. Kuwabara and the others walked over at that time and Kuwabara wolf whistled. Kurama jerked in surprised and elbowed Yusuke in the stomach who grunted. "Dammit Kuwabara!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yusuke!" Kurama said with a frown as he leaned over the doubled over teen.

"No problem. I blame Kuwabara anyway,"

"HEY!" Kuwabara growled.

"Geez, guys," one of the boys huffed. "You said we were gonna hang out – us boys and no women to bother us – and Yusuke brings his woman," The guy grumbled. Yusuke's eyes widened and he and Kuwabara slowly turned their gaze to Kurama.

"What did you call me?" Kurama asked calmly with a small smile on his face. The guy looked at him and glared.

"I called you a girl, I didn't insult-" That was all the guy got out before the plant he was standing near suddenly jabbed him in the nether region. He grunted and fell to the floor while Kurama chuckled darkly. Kuwabara snickered. Yusuke shook his head.

"I think we should head to that movie now 'Rama," Yusuke said as he watched the plant get ready to strike again. He grabbed Kurama's wrist and rushed out of the arcade. Kuwabara laughed.

"What the hell just happened?" The guy groaning on the floor asked.

"Iunno, but I bet you have some children on the way that might be half plants," Kuwabara said snickering at his own 'joke'.

* * *

><p><em>So the last part was a dumb 'punjoke' my sister said when she was watching me type this. I just had to add it in somewhere lol._


End file.
